Okita Sougo
| divwidth= 45% | floatalign= left | floatclear= }} Okita Sougo (沖田 総悟, Okita Sougo) is the former 1st Division Captain of the Shinsengumi, and was a trainee at Kondou Isao's dojo in his youth. He is the younger brother of Okita Mitsuba who raised him after their parents passed away. He is recognized as one of the best swordsmen in the Shinsengumi and takes pride in his job to lead the vanguard as to open a path for the Shinsengumi. Background During his childhood Sougo's parents had passed away leaving his older sister, Okita Mitsuba, to raise him by herself in their home village. She herself admits later that she spolied him because of their parents' death, which caused him to be aloof and distant. Because of this personality trait he never had many friends, but that was until he caught the eye of Kondou Isao who took him in as a trainee into his Dojo. He grew fond of Kondou and the dojo and still highly respects him. However, after a new student, Hijikata Toushirou joined the dojo, Sougo became more distant, feeling that Hijikata was taking over Kondo's attention and favoring Hijikata over him. Sougo noticed that Hijikata had grown a close friendship with Kondou and Mitsuba, this accompanied by his arrogant attitude at the dojo caused Sougo to hate Hijikata with a great passion. .]] A few years later Sougo along with the other Dojo students set off for Edo and subsequently set up the Shinsengumi. Okita Mitsuba wanted to go with Sougo to watch over him and to be with Hijikata. However after Hijikata rejected Mitsuba's request that she wanted to follow him (out of knowledge that the path he has chosen may cause him to lose his life at any time) This just fueled the fire for the hatred Sougo has for Hijikata and ever since he has undergone numerous murder attempts on Hijikata, from Voodooism, slashing with a sword, to shooting him with a bazooka. He always misses though so it's unknown if he truly wants him dead or just likes threatening him and getting him hurt every so often. He fully understands Hijikata's feeling towards his sister and the reason why Hijikata rejects his sister, but hates him none the less. Appearance Okita Sougo appears to be a mild-featured young man with short light brown hair with jagged bangs and reddish brown eyes. He has an almost childlike innocent face as well as thick lips. He wears the standard Shinsengumi uniform.The neck has a white cravat inserted in a black vest with a yellow lock. It assumes a dark, unbuttoned jacket reaching to the thigh with a collar. It is decorated with gold buckles and buttons has a triangular-shaped cuffs. Black trousers supported with a brown belt with a silver buckle. At the left hip is tied his sheath, from which projects the katana handle. On his feet are black, heavy boots on a small heel. When resting, or skipping work, he wears a distinctive red sleep mask with eye markings. He carries it around with him and is rarely seen without it. It has a black border and red painted interior with a pair of wide-open eyes with straight lashes. During the events of the Dekoboko Arc he switched genders due to a curse and was seen in his female form. In that form, he had light brown hair tied in a side ponytail. Later during the arc, he wears a yellow short kimono and thigh high tabi black socks. Okita Sougo's Gallery Okitastdchibi.png|Sougo Chibi Standard Okita1.jpg|Sougo Standard Sougo-okita.jpg|Young Sougo Okita shinsengumi.jpg|Basic Sougo in Shisengumi uniform 41N7dpnLQ2L SS400 .jpg|Sougo in Gin-pachi sensei Sougo Kintama.jpg|Sougo in Kintama Okita gintaman.jpg|Sougo in Gintaman Okita offday.jpg|Sougo's day off outfits Shinsengumi arc okita.jpg|Sougo in Shinsengumi Crisis Arc Sougo Okita 29.jpg|Sougo's Artwork Fusako Okita (Sougo).png|Fusako Okita (Sougo) during the events of the Dekoboko Arc Sougo Soul Switch Arc.png|Sougo's outfit during the events of the Soul Switch Arc Kill bazooka.png|Sougo try kill Hijikata with bazooka in Episode 5 Sougo Episode 8.png|Sougo firing his Bazooka in Episode 8 Okita strangles Hijikata.PNG|Sougo strangle Hijikata during scuffle in front of TV crew in Episode 8 Sougo Okita Episode 9.jpg|Sougo picking papers in Episode 9 Sougo is thinking Episode 9.jpg|Sougo is thinking about the sliver haired Samurai in Episode 9 Hijikata Episode 9.jpg|Hijikata dodging piles of woods in Episode 9 Sougo and Hijikata Episode 10.png|Sougo forcing Hijikata to wear a chain-leash collar in Episode 10 Sougo Episode 14 01.jpg|Sougo explosion by Hijikata's bazooka in Episode 14 Hey Get Up Sougo Episode 14.jpeg|Hijikata using his sword to forcing Sougo to wake up in Episode 14 Sougo Episode 14.jpg|Sougo is a wake in Episode 14 Sougo Episode 14 00.jpg|Sougo take off his sleep mask in Episode 14 Sougo and Hijikata Episode 14.jpg|Sougo and Hijikata smiling in Episode 14 Sougo and Hijikata Episode 14.png|Sougo give Hijikata sleeveless jacket in Episode 14 What did Hijikata's pop wearing.PNG|Sougo tells everyone that Hijikata has seen his dad in a bra Episode 18 Shinpachi, Sougo and Hijikata Episode 18.jpg|Sougo place mine bombs underground in Episode 18 Gintama Episode 18.png|Hijikata, Sougo, Otae, Gintoki, Shinpachi and Kagura on a stakeout to catch a Underwear Thief in Episode 18 Okita did what.PNG|Sougo sends Hijikata a pair of woman's underwear Episode 18 Hijikata and Sougo Episode 18.jpg|Sougo accidentally step on the mine bombs in Episode 18 Curse hijikata.jpg|Sougo curse Hijikata with voodoo doll in Episode 20 Sougo Episode 27.jpg|Sougo wearing Groucho glasses in Episode 27 Kondou and Sougo Episode 28.jpeg|Sougo holding his red fundoshi to Kondou in Episode 28 Points canon.png|Sougo points the canon at Hijikata when he gave the order to fire at Mamushi's laser beam canon in Episode 32 Matsudaira-murder.jpg|Sougo frame Hijikata for Matsudaira's 'murder' in Episode 35 Sougo and Hijikata Episode 35.jpg|Sougo and Hijikata laughing at a card in Episode 35 Sougo and Hijikata Episode 35 00.jpg|Sougo and Hijikata in Matsudaira's car in Episode 35 Sougo 13.jpg|Sougo as Sougo 13 Episode 35 Sougo12.jpg|Sougo is dizzy in Episode 35 Sougo Episode 39.jpg|Sougo with a whistle in Episode 39 Sougo's Popsicle.png|Sougo with his popsicle in Episode 40 Bazooka.jpg|Sougo firing his Bazooka in Episode 45 Sdfvg.JPG|Sougo riding Sadaharu in Episode 45 Okita psychology attack.jpg|Sougo psychology attack in Episode 50 Sougo Okita 20.png|Sougo his beetle in Episode 65 Sougo Episode 65.png|Sougo has a nosebleed after he fell down from a tree in Episode 65 Kondou, Sougo and Hijikata Episode 65.png|Sougo in beetle costume in Episode 65 Sougo is thinking.png|Sougo is thinking about beetle battle rematch with Kagura in Episode 65 Sougo Okita 39.jpg|Sougo eating barbecue in Episode 65 Sougo's glowing eyes.jpg|Sougo's eyes glow purple reference Kamen Rider Den'O in Episode 65 Kagura, Sougo, Gintoki and Sadomaru 22 Episode 65.jpeg|Kagura and Sougo scolded by Gintoki and knock out Sadomaru 22 unconscious in Episode 65 Gintama 65.png|Sougo are disappointed of Gintoki after Gintoki accidentally squished Rurimaru under his sandals in Episode 65 Dishovereye.jpg|Sougo puts his dish over Hijikata's left eye in the fight challenge inside Yagyuu's compound in Episode 77 Sadist smile.jpg|Sougo's hardcore sadist face in Episode 77 Sougo and Kagura Episode 77.jpeg|Sougo saw Kagura injured her arm in Episode 77 Kagura Smile and Sougo Injured Episode 77.jpeg|Kagura smiled to Sougo injured his leg in Episode 77 Kagurakick-asschick.jpg|Kagura taking a picture after beating up Sougo in the Episode 78 Sougo, Yamazaki, Mitsuba and Kondou Episode 86.jpeg|Kondou look at Sougo's face sorry to Mitsuba in Episode 86 Blush.jpg|Blushing Sougo in Episode 86 32457554.jpg|Sougo whisper to Gintoki in Episode 86 Sougo Okita 38.jpg|Sougo look Megami's stuffs in Episode 89 GintamaEP89.1|Sougo, Kondou and Hijikata with Megami in Episode 89 Kondou and Sougo Episode 98.png|Kondou washing his hair and Sougo in a Barrel in Episode 98 Kagura and Sougo Episode 98.png|Sougo dodging Kagura's punches in Episode 98 Okita owEe.jpg|Sougo during Owee game battle in Episode 99 Kiku-ichimonji-RX-78.jpg|Sougo MP3 player sword Episode 101 Ghjyuioiuyt.JPG|Sougo is Injured in Episode 103 Sadist.jpg|Sougo Sadistic face in Episode 119 Sougo and Kagura Episode 122.png|Sougo and Kagura as Screwdriver in Episode 122 Jumpfesta pic.jpg|Sougo and Kagura continued their fight in Episode Jump Festa Anime Tour 2005 Sadaharu and Sougo Episode 125.jpg|Sougo bitten by Sadaharu in Episode 125 Gintoki, Hijikata and Sougo Episode 166.jpeg|Hijikata handcuffed with Gintoki by Sougo for the second time after he asked Sougo for the key to unlock the first handcuff in Episode 166 Gintoki, Sougo and Hijikata Episode 166.jpeg|Sougo removed the handcuff from Gintoki and Hijikata's wrists in Episode 166 Kagura, Gintoki, Hijikata and Sougo Episode 183.jpg|Kagura, Gintoki, Hijikata and Sougo with their creepy faces in Episode 183 Sougo and Kagura Episode 187.jpg|Sougo use the sword to cut the rope to escape along Kagura and Kirie in Episode 187 Sougo Okita 26.jpg|Sougo's Battle Smile in Episode 187 Sougo Episode 187 1.jpg|Sougo ready to battle in Episode 187 Dfghdfg.JPG|Sougo's battle face in Episode 187 Sougo's Letter from Kirie.jpg|Sougo find a thank you from Kirie in Episode 187 Ep 203, Sougo age 20 only 2 years and he made the Shinsengumi an empire.png|Sougo Shinsengumi Kaiser Sougo Sadistic "S" III in Episode 203 Gintama203-34.jpg|Sougo protect kagura in Episode 203 Sougo Okita 25.jpg|Sougo's new year card in Episode 204 Sougo Episode 219.jpg|Sougo Checking his wallet in Episode 219 Vlcsnap-2015-03-19-21h11m12s14.png|Sougo, Hijikata, Kondou, Gintoki and Shinpachi are chill'in cold water in Episode 220 Sougo Okita Episode 222.jpg|Sougo talking to his phone about Kyuubei's monkey in Episode 222 Sougo in winter garbs.jpg|Sougo in winter outfit in Episode 237 Kagura and Sougo Episode 237.jpeg|Sougo finds Kagura making a giant snowball in Episode 237 Twodos.JPG|Gintoki and Sougo the Sadist duo have given up in Episode 238 Fghjoiugih.JPG|Sougo poker eye in Episode 238 Fioufgh.JPG|Sougo apologizing to Kagura in Episode 238 J.JPG|Sougo in the host club Episode 241 Kj.JPG|Sougo as a host in Episode 241 Gintama 38.jpg|Gintoki, Kagura, Hijikata, Sougo, Shinpachi and Hasegawa as hosts in Episode 241 Sougo Episode 241.jpg|Sougo with two girl in Episode 241 Sougo Episode 242.jpg|Sougo's cute face in Episode 242 Hijikata, Sougo and Gintoki Episode 242.jpeg|Hijikata, Sougo and Gintoki passed out in Episode 242 Okita seppuku.jpg|Sougo in seppuku outfit in Episode 252 Okitadonut.PNG|Sougo eating Nobume's donuts in Episode 258 258.JPG|Sougo on his music player while Kagura is trying to grab him in Episode 258 Shinpachi, Kagura, Imai and Sougo Episode 258.jpg|Kagura and Imai pulling Sougo's legs to the bars in Episode 258 Sougo Episode 258.jpg|Sougo pass out after beating up Kagura and Nobume in Episode 258 Sougo Episode 268.png|Sougo hardcore Sadist face in Episode 268 Fhg.JPG|Sougo saying good luck to Yamazaki in Episode 268 Sougo Episode 273 01.png|Sougo with his Bazooka in Episode 273 Sougo Episode 273 02.png|Sougo is writing notes in Episode 273 Female Version Sougo Okita.jpg|Sougo in Gender Bender form Female Sougo Episode 276.png|Souko (Sougo) wearing Kimono in Episode 276 Female Sougo, Female Hijikata and Female Gintoki Episode 276.png|Genderbend Sougo as Souko with 'Tenko' and 'Ginko' in Episode 276 Female Hijikata and Female Sougo Episode 277.png|Tenko (Hijikata) punching Souko (Sougo) on the face Episode 277 Female Sougo Episode 277.png|Souko (Sougo) as Lady Sadist in Episode 277 Tetsunosuke, Sougo and Kondou Episode 287.jpeg|Tetsunosuke, Sougo and Kondou waiting for Hijikata in Episode 287 Elizabeth.jpg|Kagura and Sougo hitting Katsura and Elizabeth in Episode 289 Chdgd.png|Katsura and Elizabeth's soul in Kagura and Sougo's body in Episode 289 12489183 106370279746746 3554449451214574422 o.jpg|Sougo in Elizabeth's body in Episode 289 Ftyu.JPG|Sougo as a poop shape in Episode 289 Sougo Episode 295.jpg|Sougo wearing an Afro wig in Episode 295 Fghj.JPG|Sougo pouring Poison Hijikata's Mayonnaise in Episode 295 Hijikata, Kondou and Sougo Episode 295.jpeg|Hijikata, Kondou and Sougo taking off their afro wigs in Episode 295 Kondou, Hijikata and Sougo Episode 295.jpg|Kondou, Hijikata, Sougo and the Shinsengumi after Katsura's timebomb explosion in Episode 295 Sougo Okita Episode 296.png|Sougo see to Kagura in Episode 296 Sougo Okita 43.png|Sougo's handsome face in Episode 297 Ykul.JPG|Sougo choking Kagura in Episode 297 Sougo Episode 297.png|Sougo's Sadist face in Episode 297 Sougo's Pink Rose Episode 297.jpg|Sougo holding a rose in Episode 297 Sougo Episode 302.png|Sougo on a coma after battle of Kamui in Episode 302 Sougo Episode 306.jpg|Sougo is recovery from Injured in Episode 306 Sougo and Hijikata Episode 307.png|Sougo firing Hijikata's face in Episode 307 Sougo, Kondou and Hijikata Episode 307.jpeg|Hijikata looking at Kondou who is reading Soyo's letter in Episode 307 Sougo Episode 309.jpg|Sougo's crazy face in Episode 309 Sougo Episode 310.png|Sougo is welcome back Hijikata in Episode 310 Sougo Episode 312.jpg|Sougo's sadist face in Episode 312 Utsuro Vs Sougo Episode 314.png|Sougo battle Utsuro in Episode 314 Sougo Episode 314.png|Sougo is unconscious in Episode 314 Utsuro and Sougo Episode 314.png|Sougo is defeated by Utsuro in Episode 314 Sougo Episode 314 00.png|Injured Sougo after defeated by Utsuro in Episode 314 Sougo Episode 314 01.png|Sougo Injured his arm in Episode 314 Kagura and Sougo Episode 316.jpg|Kagura and Sougo in their last fight in Episode 316 Sougo Episode 316.jpg|Sougo's smile in Episode 316 Personality Sougo's most proeminent trait in his personality is his sadistic side, an example of this being when he collared and chained up Urara with a metal leash in a "M" playing role (aka masochistic). He is shown to have an evil intention to any good things he does, and he is very blunt about his hatred, especially to Hijikata. Despite this, Okita is usually protective of the ones he cares for, such as his sister, Okita Mitsuba, and his commander, Kondou Isao, as seen in Episode 14 where when the frog said, "Even though you are a monkey, you are still a good shield." after he took a bullet from a sniper to protect the frog, Sougo unsheathed his sword and was about to kill him, but Hijikata said it wasn't worth it (ahough Sougo still repeatedly calls him Gorilla). Although he is known as a sadist, he is extremely submissive to his sister, shown when he kneels to his sister to apologize. Sougo wants to become the vice commander of the Shinsengumi, and as such, he always tries to harm or to "kill" HIjikata, or to frame him for other misdemeanours in order to take his place. His attempts appear real enough that Hijikata was afraid he would get killed during the Shinsengumi Death Game arc. He also mentioned in episode 20 that Sougo is the King of the Planet of Sadists. In episode 35 Okita stated that he is sadistic due to being insecure on the inside, after he fell off of the roller-coaster and panicked. The reason for Sougo's hate towards HIjikata is that when they were at the dojo, the latter always got the attention of Kondo and Mitsuba and felt that he was left behind, and also because Hijikata rejected his sister. However, later on in the series, Sougo starts to have respect for Hijikata. Though Sougo often acts lazily and like to slack off his jobs, he in very attentive when needed and doesn't hesitate to kill or cut down his enemies. Both Nobume and Kamui stated that Sougo has the eyes of a killer. Yet Sougo doesn't wish for innocent people to walk the path he has taken and be stain by blood. Like in the Rokkaku arc, he would rather take the blame and hatred of the daughter of the Rokkaku owner than to let her know the cruel truth of her father's death. He is also very observant and is aware of things going on inside the political movements, as he is often the one explaining the situations to the Yorozuya. Strength & Abililties Kondou mentioned that Sougo has the most potential in the dojou. When he lost a fight with Hijikata in Okita Mitsuba Arc, Kondou mentioned that Sougo rarely loses to Hijikata. Owns a known as the RX-78 Kiku-ichimonji RX-78, the model number is a GUNDAM pot-shot (see Episode 101). Apparently the RX-78 Kiku-ichimonji RX-78 can play digital music. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Shinpachi mentioned that Sougo is a genius swordsman sung as the strongest in Shinsengumi. He has shown incredible strength with his sword in the Rokkaku Arc. He blocked Sniper with two swords, destroying an entire concrete building in the Baragaki Arc. He was also able to fight squarely with Kamui during the Shogun Assassination Arc, as he managed to inflict equally grave injuries to him. Skills and Items Skills *'Increased Strength' : Kondo Isao said that Sougo is one of the best fighters in the dojo. His combat skills are at a lower level than Hijikata, but he rarely loses to him. He was able to cut a car in half with a single strike, and the concrete pillars that supported the building while fighting Imai Nobume. *'Swordsmanship' : Sougo is a notable swordfighter. Items *'Katana model Kiku-Ichimonji RX-78 :' Sougo carries a katana, a traditional Japanese sword that is located on the left hip. The handle is decorated with typical braid tsukaito. His katana has a built-in MP3 player, and the blade can cut through even rock. *'The scabbard katana' : His katana called Sayako and is married to Kusanagiego, Amanto coming from the star Ekskalibura. He is very attached to its owner, who bought it on sale in New York. It has one large eye fringed with long lashes. Okita calls her Saaya. *'Shinsengumi Bazooka' : Sougo can often be seen with a characteristic bazooka, which he uses to shoot not only opponents but also Hijikata. Relationships Mentor *'Kanchou': In childhood, Sougo often came to his dojo to practice. In a sword exercise (using a heavy piece of wood), he praised Sougo as genius, then a few seconds later discovered he was being tricked, and proceeded scolded Sougo. Family * Okita Mitsuba: ]] Sougo is very attached to his older sister Okita Mitsuba, who brought him up from a young age when both were orphaned. He speaks with courtesy in her presence instead of his usual slang peppered with scatological references. For example, he kneels and begs for her forgiveness when she gently tells him off for bullying Yamazaki on her arrival at the Shinsengumi HQ. You can tell Sougo loved his sister dearly by how he acted with her. He only showed that sweet side of him to his sister and only cried in front of her. All he wants is his sister to be happy before she dies from her lung disease. He misses her a lot. Friends & Allies * Kondou Isao: Kondou is the only one who he is loyal to, loyal to the point where he sees himself as only one fitting to the position of vice-commander's position. This admiration stems from when he was a child as Kondou made friends with him and has been a brotherly figure to him. * Hijikata Toushirou: ]] He often commits acts of violence toward Hijikata in a deadpan manner or in a sarcastic smarmy attitude which leaves the audience wondering if he really wants to kill Hijikata or not. For now, he just seems to play dangerous jokes that could probably cause Hijikata to lose his life. Sougo's ambition is to become Vice-commander of the Shinsengumi, the same position Hijikata has currently. ]] Events during the Okita Mitsuba Arc hint that he is jealous that Hijikata always appears to usurp the attention of those near and dear to him. It is an undisputed claim that he is the strongest swordsman, but Hijikata can bring out the weaknesses in him shown in Episode 86 when Sougo loses a match to him. A list of his 'attacks' on Hijikata Toushirou can be found here. Despite the fact that he always tries to kill him, Sougo considers Hijikata as a important figure and a friend, treating him with respect in some serious situations as shown in the Prison Island arc. * Sakata Gintoki: ]] Known as "Boss", Okita seems to get along rather well with Gintoki. ]] After a rough beginning, the two find common grounds in their love of torturing and humiliating Hijikata. After witnessing the fight between Gintoki and Hijikata, Okita said he would love to clash swords with Gintoki one day. Although a hit from Hijikata would often result in a violent retribution from Okita, he doesn't seem to have a problem with taking a lecture or a knock on the head from Gintoki. When his sister came to visit, Okita bribed Gintoki (with lots of chocolate parfaits) to pretend that he was his best friend. * [[Kagura|'Kagura:']] ]] He calls her 'China Girl'. After the Cherry Blossom party, they would often fight whenever they had a chance. They always try to insult each other, even when they aren't actually arguing. Kagura is one of the only female characters in the entire series whom he has apologized to with the first one being to his sister, Okita Mitsuba. He notices in Episode 297 Kagura fake illness but he sits back and ]] sadistically watches her 'literally' dig her own grave. Despite their ongoing rivalry towards each other they seem to have a sense of comradery. In chapter 534, Okita saves her at the last minute when she falls from a cliff. He holds on even though she shouts to let go when she sees their precarious situation. He also seems to get angry when Nobume threatens to kill Kagura in Lesson 541. * Saitou Shimaru: He respects him more than other Shinsengumi members. He has only heard him speak once at a convenience store where he had in actually fact fallen asleep. * Shimura Shinpachi: ]] Sougo treats Shinpachi quite well in comparison to other people since Shinpachi does not offend people as much as the other two Yorozuya members, and Kondo has issued a new law in Shinsengumi, telling them to treat Shinpachi well. * Shimura Tae: ]] He's one of the two Shinsengumi members (the other being Hijikata) that witnessed how dangerous Shinpachi's sister can be when Kondo Isao doesn't quit stalking her, and as fellow sadists, Sougo respects her. During the Gender Bender Arc, Otae tried to rip off female Okita's breasts as she was infuriated by how big they are. * Sarutobi Ayame: ]] He and Sarutobi first met in Episode 83 at the cabaret club when Sougo took note of her masochism tendencies and quickly formed a bond as S&M enthusiasts. In the Host Club Arc, Sarutobi compliments him when he suggests that he pin her nose back with hooks and posts pictures of it around town for the G-course he was offering. In Episode 277 during the Dekoboko Arc, Sarutobi becomes Lady Souko's advisor at Club Sadist as she becomes the top courtesan in the Kabuki District. * Tokugawa Soyo: ]] In Shogun Assassination Arc After receiving orders from Hijikata, Sougo went on the ship to defend it from insurgents. He protected Soyo when Kamui attacked and lead Jii-ya and Soyo to safety after the ship went down, earning her utmost gratitude, despite him feeling inadequate about his failed mission. * Katsura Kotarou: Formerly as a wanted man due to his involvement in terrorist activities against the Bakufu, Katsura was constantly attacked by the Shinsengumi, especially Sougo. They become allies later during the Farewell, Shinsengumi Arc. * Urara: During the Correspondence Arc. * Imai Nobume: ]] They've fought against each in the Mimawarigumi arc. They could be considered rivals because of them being sadists, but Sougo doesn't kill her because she is not his target . Nobume also commented that Okita shares the same eyes as hers: the eyes of a killer. but then they seem to be on good terms. After the death of Shige Shige and during a battle for Edo's restoration, Sogo sought her emotion when crying, and because of this, he held back. Enemies *'Kuraba Touma': Though he was thought to be friendly at first. In reality, he's very manipulative, such as involving Sougo's sister, Mitsuba in danger, resulting her into dying state, something that Hijikata becomes aware of and both become enraged for using his sister as a tool for Shinsengumi takeover for Joui. With the help of Gintoki, both finishes Kuroba for good, but they were too late to save Mitsuba, as she died ilness. *'Tendou Soutatsu': He manipulated Kirie into helping him kill Okita, telling her it was supposed to avenge the death of her father during the Rokkaku Arc. * Kamui: ]] Kamui has shown interest in Sougo ever since he saw him murdering Takasugi's men. A rivalry formed during Kamui’s fight with Sougo, revealing their sadist levels are near equal. * Utsuro In Episode 314 during the Farewell, Shinsengumi Arc, Sougo first meet Utsuro, and faced him together with Kagura and Nobume, but where unable to defeat him. Utsuro was the first enemy that had made Sougo shake with caution and admitting he was an enemy he could not defeat. As such he refers to him as a "monster". Story .]] The first appearance was when Katsura Kotarou tried to recruit Gintoki but the Shinsengumi followed them, Hijikata Toushirou and Okita Sougo witness Gintoki throwing an explosive bomb outside to save lives. This causes the Shinsengumi on high suspicion, expecially Hijikata Toushirou who wonders whats the connection between Katsura and Gintoki. The second appearence was when Hijikata Toushirou in place of Kondo Isao (he was stalking Shimura Tae at the time) lead an attack against Joui Patroits. After learning that a silver hair samurai beat Kondo Isao at a duel, the whole Shinsengumi went seeking Sakata Gintoki. In the end Hijitaka lost against Gintoki, although Sougo wants to challenge but Kondo claimed better not to. Memory Loss Arc Together with the Shinsegumi, Sougo appeared at the factory that was manufacturing Justaways. Sougo later fired a canon saying that Kondou once said "to kill him should he be captured by the enemy". Together with the Yorozuya and Shinsegumi, Sougo stood by Gintoki (who had lost his memories then) and the sight of his friends protecting him caused Gintoki's memories to return.Sougo with Hijikata police car pull up at the bar Behold, where you see Katsura. A terrorist plants a bomb under their car, but the men jump out of the car and start chasing him.Some time later appear with a squad of the Shinsengumi in the factory where spying Yamazaki . They suspect that Justaway is actually a bomb.listens to the history of the factory boss, who directs toward them has. Moments later, it turns out that the revolutionaries have three hostages: Gintokiego, Kondo and Yamazakiego. Okita indiscriminately shot at them. When you spot appear Shinpachi Shimura and Kagura other members of the Shinsengumi are in series, then jointly crack down on the enemy. Because of their behavior, Gintoki recovers memory. Train Samurai Arc Sougo made a brief appearance together with Hijikata, laughing at Matsudaira who was conned by Aitorishi(who was attempting a similar trick on Shinpachi) when they found him being charged of sexual harassment. Umibozu Arc Sougo wonders who is Umibozu . After a while, it turns out that the universe is a cleaner that kills the most dangerous creatures. Some time later, when others are looking for a parasitic alien, Sougo watching the news, which learns about the bank robbery. However, arrives with the team after the completion of the entire event. Subordinate commands to get ready for the attack, but the bank goes. Umibozu bald and racking up Kagura. Shinsengumi remain so without a word, and then go inside. The boy wonders if his father always fights with rivals such ugly monsters.Some time later, along with other members of Shinsegumi arrives at Terminal possessed by an alien. He grabs a megaphone and announces creature that is surrounded by. I realize that they can not shoot him without permission in the interests of the government building. It surprised the arrival Gintokiego, which, however, decided to take action.When Kondo decides to shoot the monster, despite the general prohibition Sougo and Hijikata watching the fight, they roll Gintoki with Umibozu. After shooting a bullet through Katakuriko waiting for developments. When it turns out that the monster is dead, and the mercenaries and Yato safe and sound, along with Hijikata and Kondo leaving the terminal. Overtaken by a group of reporters, but Okita rejects them one kick. Inugami Arc Infant Strife Arc ]] Sougo made a brief appearance, with Gintoki wanting to put an infant in the care of the police. Sougo who was on "official duties", remarked that the infant was a spitting image of Gintoki and mock hims "you reap what you sow", showing no interest to help out at all. He gives the baby back to Gintoki and dismiss the case, claims that he is busy and promptly nap on the bench. Gintoki then proceeds to throw him into the nearby river in a fit of rage. Fuyo Arc Yagyu Arc ]] Kondou was forced into an arranged marriage with a gorilla. In order to save Kondou out of his distress, the Shinsegumi together with the Yorozuya joined forces in order to save Otae from Kyubei, who claimed Otae to be his(her) bride. During the battle at the Yagyu household, Sougo faced off with Minamito Sui, with Sougo easily defeating the latter. Before Sougo could finish off Minamito however, In the final clash against the Yagyu clan, Sougo rode on Hijikata's shoulder to fight off the enemies.Kondo is forced into an arranged marriage with a gorilla. To save his Shinsengumi leader joins forces with mercenaries and go to the dojo Yagyuu clan, which is held Otae. During the fight becomes Sougo compete with Minamito Suim , but easily beat the man. Unfortunately, when going to hit him the last time he bumps into Kagura fighting with Nishino. When Sougo turns her broken arm in the wrong direction, this in response to breaking his leg. Consequently, cooperate and overcome representative Yagyuu. During the final battle Sougo sitting on the shoulders of Hijikata, where hits opponents. Okita Mitsuba Arc ]] Sougo's sister, Mitsuba, visited Edo in preparation of her marriage. Sougo showed an expected side of him to the rest of Shinsegumi as his personality took on a 180 degree change in front of his sister. Showing his sister around Edo, Sougo "bribed" Gintoki to pretend to be his friend to assure his sister that he was doing fine. Weak in health, Mitsuba's conditions worsened as time went by and at the same time, Hijikata discovered that her fiance, Toma Kuraba, was making arms deals with the Joui. Knowing his sister's condition,Sougo pleaded with Hijikata to allow his sister to experience happiness with what's little time she had left despite knowing that Kuraba was a criminal. Hijikata however, was firm that Kuraba was to be arrested. Angered by his stand, Sougo attacked Hijikata but lost. While looking over his sister in the hospital, Sougo was later informed by Yamazaki that Hijikata was planning to stop the arms trade all by himself as revealing the truth that Sougo's brother-in-law-to-be was a criminal would threaten Sougo's position in the Shinsegumi. After hearing Hijikata's true intention, Sougo went on to the battlefield, taking out Kuraba himself. After a brief conversation with his sister, Sougo was later seen mourning for his sister that had passed away. Sougo by sleep instead of counting sheep dead bodies Hijikata, who after waking inform him of the guest arrived. Sougo guides the seat of Shinsegumi sister.Some time later sitting together in a coffee shop and talk about the wedding and the state of her health. Asked about bringing friends Gintokiego . After a brief conversation Mitsuba starts choking and spitting Tabasco sauce, then worried Sougo. Men discharging her home. When you want to ask about Hijikata Sougo forbids her to see him.After he lost consciousness Sougo is even more angry at Hijikata. Some time later appears in the dojo, where he trains his commander. He wants to avoid approaching the Mitsuby, and it's fierce and serious. He learns, however, that Kuraba Tom sells weapons to terrorists. Hijikata asks for a transfer of the investigation. When refuses to attack him by surprise, but loses the fight.Concerned about the health Mistuby, running to the hospital. This leads to the men's conversation between him and Kondo. Later it turns out that Hijikata embarked on a self-proclaimed mission. Sougo forcibly stopped by the head is in the hospital. Reveals that he knows why Hijikata could not tie his sister, but he hates it. It helps him to Gintoki, who whisks him to the place of action of the Shinsengumi. Sougo gets in the way of the car, which is going to Tom and pulls out a katana. Bisects the vehicle, which consequently explodes behind him. Then again goes to the hospital, where his sister passes away. Owee Arc Accompanying Kondou to purchase an Owee for the cabaret girls at the request of Otae, Sougo took part in the final stage of the contest for the Owee together with Hijikata. After being transported to the Dragon Hunter lll world, Sougo left a dead Hijikata for the casino, claiming to want to earn enough money to buy the antidote for Hijikata. It was shown later that Sougo won enough money to purchase the King as his weapon. Shinsengumi Crisis Arc ]] While Hijikata was being possessed by the Demonic Sword, Sougo pretended to defect to Itou's camp in order to stay close to Kondou and keep him safe. Stranded on a train with just Kondou and the rest being their enemies, Sougo impressively took out an entire train of enemies all on his own. Monkey Hunter Arc ]] Sougo and Hijikata, whose bodies turned into screwdrivers, decided to play Monkey Hunter to find the Amanto behind the whole situation. They received avatars that looked liked the suspected amanto. Sorry attracted only Mercenary , Kondo and Katsura, who watched them struggle with the main monster. Then together they go to the cave, where he comes out of their true personality.Some time later Sougo with other players sitting in the restaurant where they talk about their future. knowing that their lives will never return to normal. Correspondence Arc ]] Sougo, who dropped by the Shimura's house in search for Kondou, was made to participate in the attempt to reply a mysterious letter in a bottle that Shinpachi picked up at the beach. Sougo's picture was later used for the reply, with Gintoki believing that his bishounen outlook will be of used. On the day of the actual meeting, Sougo turned up in place of Shinpachi, and within hours, was able to turn Urara (the actual correspondent's sister) into his slave. Urara was made to wear a metal leash while the group moved around looking for Urara's sister that went missing. Shinsengumi Death Game Arc ]] Sougo wakes up in a place with Hijikata. They are both chained. Hijikata states that he doesn’t remember anything, so Sougo explains him what happened during their night patrol. Suddenly, the tv opens and Jigsaw (parody of the movie ‘’Saw’’) appears and explains the game. Sougo dashes forward to take the key, but Jigsaw states that only the one with the key will live, and if they don’t play, in three days, the Shinsengumi station will blow up. Jigsaw’s mother calls him to diner and he closes the tv. Sougo states that Hijikata seems odd and ask sif he is scared. He wants to take a piss, and Hijikata states that he needs to take a piss too. Sougo wants to take the key but doesn’t want to play into Jigzaw’s hands. He plans to make Hijikata play the traitor and wait until he makes his move, but he doesn’t move at all. Hijikata offers Sougo to sleep, but after talking a little they both agree to sleep. Sougo pretends to be asleep but Hijikata doesn’t make a move and he figures out that Hijikata is also using his tactic, trying to make him play the traitor. When they tell Jigsaw that they won’t betray each other, a dog appears and attempts to eat the key. Hijikata dashes forward and catches the dog, but Sougo pulls him back finally seeing his chance, so Hijikata throws the key out of the window. ]] They find a chuubert but can’t share it, so they try to break the pillar. Sougo finally gives up and apologizes to Hijikata and severs his head with a saw. Hijikata drinks the entire chuubert and breaks the pillar. He tries to save Sougo but the ground shackles. Hijikata manages to grab the lower flor and stops falling down. Sougo opens his eyes and thanks Hijikata for his good work. He opens his leash and throws it down, making Hijikata down in the process. The death game turned out to be a collaboration between Sougo and Jigsaw at the very end, with Sougo considering Gintoki as his next target. Otsu Arc Sougo took part in the Otsu fanclub battle together with Hijikata, Kondou and Yamazaki in order put to rest the otaku counterpart of Hijikata that possessed him after he took possession of the demonic sword. In the battle of stamina, the race to the TV station, Sougo was seen cheating by taking a cab instead of running by foot. Sougo was later in charge of narration during the 2nd round of battle against the Terakado Tsuu's Imperial Guards. Character Poll Arc Sougo came in 2nd in the Gintama character poll and faced the wrath of those that ranked below him. Pretending to team up with the Yorozuya to fend off their common enemies, the battle of popularity begun. Rokkaku Arc ]] Sougo was attacked by a girl, Kirie, who claimed that her father was murdered by him during the Rokkaku massacre years ago. Sougo brought Kirie to the Yorozuya to have them deal with her instead. It later turned out that Kirie was being made use of by Soukaitou, the organisation that took part in the Rokkaku massacre, in an attempt to take revenge against Sougo. Sougo, Kirie and Kagura ended up being kinapped by Soukaitou. ]] On the other hand, through the Yorozuya's investigation, it was revealed that Sougo was not the one that murdered Kirie's father. He was merely keeping the truth from Kirie that her father was part of Soukaitou, saying that he did not want to taint the image of her father in Kirie's heart. Sougo then fought singlehandedly against Soukaitou. With the Soukaitou armed with guns, Sougo was eventually forced into a corner but the Yorozuya and Shinsegumi turned up just in time to help. At the end, on his way to purchase a cake for his prank, Sougo received a letter from Kirie, implying that she had moved on with her life and understood Sougo's kindness. Kabukicho Stray Cat Arc Sougo made a brief appearance, baiting Gintoki and Katsura who were turned into cats and Kondou into a gorilla, with food but ended up eating the food himself, once again displaying his sadistic nature. Timeskip Arc Two years after the break, Sougo was shown taking over Shinsegumi after Koundo retired. Shinsegumi, now under Sougo, was known as the Shinsegumi Empire while Sougo himself took on the title of Kaiser. Jugem Arc Sougo is talking to his cellphone about Kyuubei's monkey Jugem Jugem's long name in Episode 222. Love Choriss Arc Sougo unexpectedly turned up at the love choriss event. It turned out that Sayaka (whom was originally Kondou's love in the love choriss game) was actually Sougo's right from the start but was forced to pretend to be Kondou's love due to Sougo's sadistic nature of wanting Sayaka to understand how it was to serve someone she didnt fancy. Sougo's Sayaka emerged as the winner for the stage featuring Sayaka and proceeded to the last stage of the contest, competing with Shinpachi and Gintoki. Things took on an unexpected turn when Sayaka turned against him before the competitors entered the love hotel (final setting of the last stage). Sougo was made to take the place of the slave while Sayaka became the master. Vacation Arc Shinsegumi went on a vacation on the request of Matsudaira, but it turned out that it was actually a job of babysitting the shogun that wanted to try snowboarding. Chancing upon the Yorozuya while carrying out his duties, disregarding his duties. in an attempt to stop the shogun's human snowboard. The Shinsegumi together with Yorozuya later worked together in search of the stranded Shogun. Host Club Arc ]] Sougo was scouted by Kyoshiro to replace the hosts that left due to rumors surrounding Madame Yagami's arrival at the host club. Sougo proved to be a natural host, entertaining the customers with ease. Baragaki Arc Sougo joined in the rescue of Sasaki Tetsunosuke who was captured by the Check it Out gang. There, Sougo faced off Imai Nobume, who claimed that Sougo shared the same killer eyes as she did. The two fought and later engaged in a battle of S&M, using the gang members as their targets. Resuming their fight, Sougo cut down the pillars supporting the building and won the battle with Nobume buried under the rubbles. Courtesan of a Nation Arc ]] The Yorozuya was made to take the blame of recently murdered bakufu chief vassals and the supposed death of the Mimawarigumi leader, Saski Isaburo. The Shinsegumi was sent to investigate the case. Sougo displayed his sadistic nature by eating in front of the imprisoned Nobume and Kagura and was played in by the both of them for his attempt. Later, together with the Shinsegumi, Sougo fought against the underlings of Sadasada. Beam Sword Style Arc Frozen Time Arc Sougo together with the rest of the Shinsengumi was frozen by the universal clock as they investigated the UFO crash site of the guardians of the clock. As Gintoki tried to forcefully take the battery from Hijikata's tight-gripped hand by punching him in the face, Kagura randomly knee-kicked the frozen Sougo in the face. Dekoboko Arc Sougo was turned into a girl along with the other members of the Shinsengumi. He went along with the idea of acting the role of his new gender, and participated in a contest between himself, Ginko, and Tenko to pick up men. After failing to return to his original gender, he went to Yoshiwara. He joined the other characters in watching a movie at the end of the arc, after they all had their genders swapped back. Grim Reaper Arc Sougo and Hijikata investigate a string of murders, all killed with their head being held on only by a bit of skin. When they're chasing a boat, they bumped into the Yorozuya and are caught up in the incident. Sougo helped them escape, but still arrested them after reaching safety. On the day of their execution, he explained that they needed a scapegoat to take the blame, however, it was just an act to save Ikeda Asaemon from execution. Soul Switch Arc Afro Arc In the Shinsengumi Dojo, Sougo tells Hijikata his proposal to 'teach the new members how miserable the Shinsengumi is' but was rejected because he had once scared away all new trainees. After being admitted to the Shinsengumi, Katsura was introduced to Saito Shimaru by Sougo. During the arbitration of Saito, Sougo was wearing an afro wig, and then was found to have surreptitiously poisoned Hijikata. Feigned Illness Arc Upon the Shisengumi's arrival to the hospital as Soyo-hime's escort, Okita claimed that Kagura wouldn't die until the two had settled their score. He then elbowed Kagura's throat to prevent her from answering Soyo-hime while pretending that he was listening to her wishes. During Kagura's "funeral", Okita was the first person to pay his respects to her. Pretending to be saddened by her death, and thought to be crying, he was actually laughing sadistically as he revealed that he had actually known all along that Kagura was faking an illness. Excalibur Arc He and Gintoki are fighting with swords. Gintoki's sword is wooden and Sougo's sword is a katana. Sougo is patrolling the streets, but fails to arrest anyone. He realizes that Hijikata will not be happy if he returns empty-handed, so he arrests Gintoki treating him as a substitute for a real criminal. Shogun Assassination Arc Together with the Yorozuya and the Oniwabanshuu, the Shinsengumi is hired by the Shogun to transport him outside the country and protect him from assassination. During the operation, one of the escort ships carrying Soyo-him gets attacked by Kihetai disguised as ninjas and the Harusame. Sougo boards the ship and fights off the attackers until Kamui appears before him. Having watched how Sougo fights, he thought that Sougo reminded him of himself quite a lot, claiming that they both have the eyes of a murderer, and that they both were seeking someone stronger than themselves to fight. Kamui and Sougo then start to fight to the death for a short while before being interupted by Hattori Zenzou, showing the Shogun's head to the Harusame to end the battle. Before leaving, Kamui and Sougo threw swords at each other for the last time, and the spacecraft fell down after an explosion. Sougo later gets his injuries treated and sits out for the rest of the operation. Towards the end of the battle, Sougo recovered from his injury and came to the aid of the Shinsengumi when the Naraku arrived. Farewell, Shinsengumi Arc In a flashback, Sougo is seen driving a patrol car with Hijikata when they see a van with Kondou inside. They return to the Shinsengumi headquarters to see conflict arising between the Mimawarigumi and the Shinsengumi officers. Shocked, Okita and Hijikata are approached by Gintoki who apologizes to them. Afterwards, he questions Hijikata's decision with Kondo's situation. At night, Sougo is approached by Joui members and states that he isn't part of the Shinsengumi anymore and is free to do whatever he wants. Just as he threatens the Joui members, the Shinsengumi won't die; then proceeds to attack the Joui. Just before inflicting any harm, Okita is stopped by the Yamazaki and the other Shisengumi members who have joined the Joui patriots. He singles out Yamazaki and demands to know what is happening. Sougo, confused with the discovery, witnesses Shimaru and Elizabeth fighting. Later, he is seen sitting in the midst of Joui and Shisengumi members uniting to rescue Kondou. Despite wanting to rescue Kondo, Sougo restrain himself by reciting the 4th article of the Kyokuchuu Hatto, insisting that he will follow only what Hijikata decides to do next. When Hijikata makes the decision to return to the Shinsengumi headquarters, Sougo is among the other members standing in line and saluting. Sougo calls out to Hijikata asking if he had forgotten something and throws Hijikata's uniform at him, and asks to be given orders. With the rest of the Shinsengumi they meet with the Joui patriots to declare peace and a temporary alliance. As the Shinsengumi/Joui head towards Kokujou Island by ship, they are attacked by the disguised Naraku. Sougo is seen fighting and gives Yamazaki a hand by kicking his opponent while slicing his own enemy at the same time. ]] While climbing the cliff, the group is suddenly ambushed by the Naraku shooting arrows at them. After Elizabeth, Shimaru, Yamazaki and the other Shinsengumi members arrive at the top of the mountain, After Oboro appears with Nobume and other Mimawarigumi members, he volunteers to fight Nobume. He admits that he would like to go with Hijikata and the others but doesn't because of his duty as first division captain of the Shinsengumi. Together with the Shinsengumi, Sougo charges past Mimawarigumi members up a cliff towards Nobume. He exchanges fierce blows with her and manages to shatter her second short sword but is injured in the arm. Nobume then informs him about how Sasaki saved the Shinsengumi in their earlier days as well as trying to protect children in the Naraku. Sougo notices the Naraku ships approaching and questions Nobume about Sasaki's decision to commit seppuku along with the country sparking an attack from Nobume. Fending her off, he asks what kind of general would do that and whether Nobume was just going to stand by as it happened. As the fight continues Sougo is surprised to see Nobume suddenly shedding tears. Before they can strike each other again Kagura interrupts the fight. ]] After Kagura and Nobume's failed attacks on Utsuro, Sougo diverts him from stabbing Nobume by throwing a short sword along with an attack from his katana. ]] He knows his attacks are futile due to how powerful Utsuro is. Okita is thrown off the cliff during the fight and was thought to be unconscious but got up to protect Shinpachi from being harmed by Utsuro. While fighting with Utsuro again, Nobume and Kagura join in to fight against Utsuro. While retreating, he support Nobume. On the ship, he and the rest of the Shinsengumi members pay tribute to Isaburo by saluting with Nobume. When preparing to leave Edo,Sougo is seen with the rest of the Shinsengumi members vowing to return back as Edo's samurai. Silver Soul Arc During the battle with the Liberation Army, Sougo makes his return along with the other members of the Shinsengumi. Gintama: The Final Chapter Be Forever Yoruzuya Sougo takes a huge change in appearance 5 years later. Parodying Rurouni Kenshin, he now has longer hair tied in a high ponytail and wears a red kimono top with a white hakama, as well as a long scarf. Overall, he still retains his sadistic nature, as well as his loyalty towards the apparently deceased Gintoki. Trivia *Based on Okita Soji (沖田総司), the captain of the first unit of the Shinsengumi. Soji was a prodigy and was seen as one of best swordsmen of the Shinsengumi. Though just a rumor (but at least true in Ryotaro Shiba's novels), he may have owned a katana called Kiku-ichimonji. In Gintama, he bought the Kiku-ichimonji RX-78. * In the Japanese version he likes to end his sentences in '~desaa' and "~desuzee'. * Sorachi originally designed Okita as a female (which is the appearance of otsu), and wielding an umbrella. However, this ended up being given to Kagura. It had to change to a male since only men are allowed in the Shinsengumi. This idea went to Imai Nobume of Mimawarigumi *Fans had created female version of him which was named 'Okita Sorachi' along with Hijikata Toushirou, Kondou Isao, and Shimura Shinpachi. * Acknowledged as the bishounen (美少年, aka 'beautiful youth') of the series, Gintoki took a mug-shot of him attempting to slice up Shinpachi and sent it off as Shinpachi's photo in the Pen-pal arc, explaining that he 'looked better' than Shinpachi. Belying the innocent-looking good looks however is an insanely sadistic person who delights in chaos and is always trying to 'kill' his Vice-Commander Hijikata Toushirou. * In Episode 159, it is revealed in "Teach us Ginpachi-sensei!" that Okita probably listens to Rakugo (a Japanese comic storytelling) * In Gintama the Movie: Be Forever Yorozuya, Sougo is similar to Himura Kenshin from Rurouni Kenshin. He even has the same speech patterns and is even referred to as "manslayer" just like Kenshin. * His voice and live-action actors, Kenichi Suzumura and Ryo Yoshizawa are a veteran actors for Kamen Rider series, portraying respective characters: ** Kenichi Suzumura: Voices one of Kamen Rider Den-O's protagonists Ryutaros/Kamen Rider Den-O Gun Form, and made a brief live-action appearance with as a goal keeper in Kamen Rider Kiva Movie: King of the Castle in the Demon World as part of the trivia of his role as Ryutaros. ** Ryo Yoshizawa: Portrays Kamen Rider Fourze's secondary Rider, Kamen Rider Meteor/Ryusei Sakuta. Battles Quotes *(To Hijikata Toushirou) "When have I taken light of my job? The only thing I've been making light of is you Hijikata!" *(About Hijikata Toushirou) "He's always been like that. Without any warning, he appears and... Takes away with him all the persons who are dear to me..." *(About Hijikata Toushirou) "I'm not going anywhere. 4th article of the Kyokuchuu Hatto. In the absence of the chief, the right to command is the vice chief and all officers are to obey him. I'm... not moving until he gives orders. I made it this far. If i'm going to save Kondou-san or abandon him, i'm going to stick with him." *(About Hijikata Toushirou) "Goodbye, vice captain. Why don’t you suck on some mayonnaise in the afterlife?" *''(To Sakata Gintoki '') "Boss, friendship is not something decided in one day, but it's something formed before you know it." *(To himself) "Sis, I'm a lucky man. Some people live their whole lives without ever making a real friend. I've already made three lousy friends in my life." *(To Mitsuba) "Sister, I'm sorry. I truly am a useless little brother. Right until the last moment, the one who snatched away your happiness was... me." *(To Kagura) "What if someone you thought to be an ally was an enemy? Some things in this world aren't meant to be known, little girl. Besides, you shouldn't go off talking out of character like that. See? You've triggered my death flag." *(To Kagura) "Some things in this world must be protected, even if it means getting your hands dirty."" *(To Kagura) "Then I've made up my mind. I'm never taking off my uniform again. There's no way in hell I'm gonna do what you want." *(To Kagura ) "But remember this. By the next time we meet I swear I'm going to be stronger than you or that Crow! So you'd better... not lose to anyone else." *(To Imai Nobume) "You and your big swords belong in there. It's the perfect sheath to rest... your dull edge." *(To Kondo Isao) "I've said this many times, your worst weakness is that you're too nice. You trust everyone without question, even itou, but it's because of you that we got together, it's because of someone like you that we are fighting together, and it's only someone like you who is worth protecting with our lives." *(To Kamui) "Don't make light of Earth's policemen." *(To himself) "Shaking with excitement... no, that's not it. Unfortunately I'm not scared. But my body has realized it ahead of me. That I have an enemy standing in front of me that I may not be able to defeat." References Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Male Characters Category:Orphans Category:Shinsengumi Category:Swordsmen Category:Sadistic Type